<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiderwebs Fall With A Swipe by Rat_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743713">Spiderwebs Fall With A Swipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Lady/pseuds/Rat_Lady'>Rat_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Familial Abuse, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Lady/pseuds/Rat_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I introduced Igloria in my dnd game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiderwebs Fall With A Swipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: read the tags! A woman dies at the hand of her mother!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Igloria struggled against the binds shackling her to the ground, hands and feet behind her. None of her magic was working, she didn't know where her friends were. Sacrificing yourself to save them does that, she guesses, But... She didn't know if her mother was going to keep her word. Her daughter, for the lives of her friends.<br/>The sound of a door opening alerted Igloria to a presence and she looks to the light filtering into her cell, surprised to see her mother standing there, regal and put together. Her footsteps track around Igloria, clear disdain in her face.</p>
<p>"Oh my little spiderweb~ How far have you fallen?" Her mother tuts, kicking Igloria in the side with a loud crack through the stone cell. "Changed you are. Those strangers have corrupted you, turned you away from the light. Changed so much that you would go against your own flesh and blood, your own mother. Your own father. You killed so many of your people to get here, have you no shame for your actions? You should have never left. Or this would have never happened to you." Another kick to the side rocks Igloria with pain. "There is no saving you, my little spiderweb. Tainted. You follow false idols, you associate yourself with *Elves.* Humans. Changelings for Levistus' sake. You were taught better than this, taught to behave. Not to, go off killing dragons. Fighting and getting dirty. You are a disgrace to this families name."</p>
<p>Igloria looked up, bleeding and smiling a shit eating smile, eyes vacant. </p>
<p>"Mother... I had enough of your coddling long before I escaped your dirty, filthy clutches. I know what you are. What you've done to these people. This world. We had to stop it. There is a lot more than training to be the next heir. There is a lot more than sitting in a *fucking* mansion wasting my life away, scared to show emotions!" She lets out a broken laugh, eyes dripping tears. "I've seen so many wonderful things! I've felt love, I've felt pain. I saw a friend die in front of my eyes. I've seen children be born. I've taken as many lives as I have saved! I lived mother, all so that I could come back and prove I can take care of myself! But. Then I realized what you have done. Missing people. Devil and Demon wars. You will go down on the wrong end of history. Your name will be forgotten long after you are gone. Long after we are gone. the only thing that will be remembered is the psychopathic drow *bitch* that tried to rule the material plane and failed. You are getting what you deserve. Your armies are collapsed. Our forces are winning. You've lost. And one more casualty is going to change nothing. I can feel it. I know my time is ending. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't so. So do it. Kill me like the fucking coward you are. Show what power you have gained. There's nothing. NOTHING. That can change now. The die have been cast." *Igloria says with a frantic look in her eye and tone, struggling fruitlessly against her bindings.</p>
<p>Ivania growls and pulls grabs Igloria by the hair, tilting her back to stare into her eyes. "Enough of your blabbering. You were always a difficult child. We are going to shut you up so no one has to listen to your slander anymore. Say hello to your father for me." Ivania grabbed the knife at her side and slid it over Igloria's throat, the blade sinking in deeply. </p>
<p>Choking on her own blood she laughs, soundlessly and coughing at the same time, the blackness taking her long before she felt herself die. </p>
<p>Floating through the darkness Igloria gazed into the opening white oval of light in front of her, before she fell through into the kapok, parasol scattering across the ground in front of her. As she looks up to meet the eyes of a gently smiling Arch fey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>